


You Deserve To Be Satisfied

by magicsophicorn



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: “Is that an offer?”Joan winked then turned and walked away without a backwards glance, leaving Zoey stood rooted to the spot, mouth agape.Was that? Did she? What was? Had Joan justflirtedwith her?“What the actual f…”
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Joan
Comments: 35
Kudos: 134





	You Deserve To Be Satisfied

“Well I can’t tell you what to do, and I am definitely not one to judge but… you deserve to be satisfied.”

Zoey smiled to herself, pleased at having got the song lyrics into her pep talk, despite the fact that Joan wouldn’t actually get the reference, since she didn’t know she had recently performed a dramatic musical number which had culminated in a high kick that Zoey found she was having flashbacks to every time she looked at Joan.

Joan’s face softened for a moment, her lips forming the edges of a smile that felt so genuine it made Zoey’s heart clench. But then the smile turned into a smirk so seductive that she was afraid her legs might give out.

“Is that an offer?”

Joan winked then turned and walked away without a backwards glance, leaving Zoey stood rooted to the spot, mouth agape.

Was that? Did she? What was? Had Joan just _flirted_ with her?

“What the actual f…”

“Zoey!”

She jumped as Max suddenly appeared by her side.

“You okay there Zo? You look a little flushed.”

“Yep! I’m fine! Fine! Why wouldn’t I be fine?”

Except she was NOT fine because JOAN had just FLIRTED with her… maybe? Probably? She was going to need to spend a good long time overanalysing this as soon as possible.

“Okay…” Max said, looking like he didn’t believe her for one second, “well better get to work, unless you want Joan to whip you…”

Zoey couldn’t help the little squeak that left her mouth as a mental image of Joan in a leather catsuit holding a whip suddenly flashed through her mind.

Oh god. She needed to get her brain under control. Immediately. She needed to code. Coding would help. Sweet, sweet, logical, and not at all sexy, code.

Max gave her one last confused look before heading to his desk and Zoe hurried after him to hers, resolutely looking at the floor. She had a feeling if she looked anywhere else her eyes would end up finding Joan and that was definitely not what she needed right now.

She opened up the section of code she had been working on the day before and stared at it. It suddenly felt like it was written in a whole new language, one she didn’t understand at all.

Had Joan really been flirting with her? Surely not? But then what else could she have meant? Other than, you know, _sex_? No. It couldn’t be. Maybe she just meant that she wanted Zoey to satisfy her at work?

As soon as she finished the thought Zoey realised her mistake, as her brain immediately flooded with images of Joan perched on the edge of her desk, head thrown back in pleasure as Zoey well and truly _satisfied_ her.

Oh god! What was wrong with her? In the space of about five minutes she had managed to develop the world’s most intense and inappropriate crush on her boss. Well, she had always been an overachiever… Good work, Zoey, well done.

She was suddenly immensely grateful that no one else could hear _her_ Heart Songs. She didn’t actually know of any songs that were as filthy as what was currently playing through her mind, but she had no doubt that they existed.

With a supreme mental effort, Zoey dragged her mind back to the code in front of her and started to work.

\-------------

A hand waving in front of her face broke her blissful coding concentration.

“Earth to Zoey! Come in Zoey!”

She blinked and found Max once again stood next to her.

“Are you coming to the staff meeting or what?”

Right. The staff meeting. Of course.

The staff meeting that Joan would be at.

Zoey felt her cheeks heat up just at the thought of seeing Joan again. Well, this was almost certainly going to be a disaster.

They all took their seats around the table and Zoey did a double take when Joan strutted into the meeting room. Had she had that many buttons undone on her blouse earlier? Zoey didn’t think so.

She immediately snapped her head round to face forward before she could be caught staring. That must be a coincidence. Joan surely hadn’t unbuttoned more of her shirt in order to continue to flirt with Zoey. That would be utterly ridiculous.

In her peripheral vision she could see Joan moving round the table handing out briefing documents, but she kept her gaze resolutely forward. Joan passed behind Zoey and her breath hitched as she caught a hint of her perfume. It was deep and musky and intoxicating. How had she never noticed that before?

A movement in the corner of her eye had Zoey instinctually turn her head. Joan was leaning over her side to place a document in front of her and Zoey’s face was now mere inches from Joan’s chest, giving her an impressive view of her cleavage, thanks to that newly opened extra button.

Zoey gulped.

She could have sworn she saw Joan smirk as she pulled away and carried on round the table, but that was probably just her feverish imagination playing tricks on her. She squirmed a little in her seat as she noticed that Joan wasn’t leaning over anyone else like that.

She just had to get through this meeting and then she could go back to coding and turn her brain off. Maybe in an isolation pod. That would probably be a good idea.

“Zoey?”

Joan’s voice interrupted her thoughts and she cautiously met her gaze.

“Can I speak to you in my office after this meeting please?”

Zoey nodded furiously, not quite trusting herself to speak.

So much for that plan then.

\-------------

Zoe stuck her head round the door and waved, grinning like a lunatic, she was sure.

She wished she could be one of those people who was cool and calm under pressure, or just, at all really, but that was never going to be her. How was anyone supposed to be cool and calm around their boss after spending the better part of the day fantasising about them though?

Joan smiled in a way that seemed half affectionate and half despairing, and Zoey couldn’t really blame her for that last part.

“Have a seat.”

Zoey obeyed, trying desperately not to look at Joan’s cleavage which was still on prominent display as Joan leaned over to look down at the piece of paper on her desk.

“So Zoey,” Joan said. As she looked up a guitar started to play.

Oh no. Not another song. Not now, and not Joan. This was so unfair.

_“If you want it, here it is, come and get it  
Mm mm mm mm, make your mind up fast  
If you want it, any time, I can give it”_

As Joan sang she pushed her chair back and stood up, prowling slowly round the desk, her hips swaying seductively in time with the music, hands running through her hair. Zoey was transfixed. Joan was looking at her through her lashes, and there was no doubt in Zoey’s mind that this song was very much about, and for, her.

_“But you'd better hurry 'cause it may not last  
Did I hear you say that there must be a catch?  
Will you walk away from a fool and his money?_

_If you want it, here it is, come and get it  
But you'd better hurry 'cause it's goin' fast  
If you want it, here it is, come and get it  
Mm mm mm mm, make your mind up fast_

_If you want it, any time, I can give it  
But you'd better hurry 'cause it may not last”_

The guitars faded away and Joan finished her song sitting back at her desk as if she’d never moved at all. Which, of course, she hadn't.

“Is that alright Zoey?”

Zoey nodded dumbly, her eyes wide. She hadn’t heard a word that Joan had actually said over the Song, the implications of which Zoey was not quite ready to deal with.

As soon as she was able to, Zoey fled from Joan’s office, grabbing her tablet and heading straight for the nearest isolation pod. She breathed a sigh of relief as the pod closed over her, enveloping her in darkness and solitude.

So that had happened.

Zoey could no longer convince herself that Joan wasn’t flirting with her, thought she could still hardly believe it. Joan wanted her, enough to sing about it. She almost laughed out loud to herself, it felt so bizarre.

But Joan’s song had also been pretty clear about the fact that if she wanted anything to happen, then it would have to be Zoey herself who initiated anything.

The hysterical laughter threatened to overwhelm her again.

Was she honestly thinking she would be brave enough to make a move on her boss? Did she even want to?

Her body thrummed at the thought, and yes okay she _wanted_ to, but that didn’t mean it was a good idea. Sleeping with your boss was like, the number one thing you weren’t supposed to do, everyone knew that.

Zoey switched her tablet on and pulled up her code. She needed to stop thinking about this.

It didn’t matter that they both apparently wanted it, she wasn’t going to do anything about it, and that was that.

\-------------

A growl from her stomach broke Zoey’s concentration. Glancing at the time on her tablet she realised it was gone ten, no wonder she was hungry.

She opened the isolation pod and was unsurprised to find the floor deserted. The only light that was on was, of course, in Joan’s office.

Zoey sat still for a moment, watching Joan through the glass walls. Her glasses were perched on the end of her nose as she poured over her work, her dark hair tumbling over her shoulders. She really was beautiful.

Without even realising she had made a decision, Zoey got up and walked over to Joan’s office, knocking and letting herself in without waiting for an invitation.

“Oh, Zoey, I didn’t realise you were still here,” Joan said, taking her glasses off and setting them down on the desk. “Did you need me for something?”

Zoey took a deep breath. It was now or never.

“Yes.”

Joan looked expectantly at her.

“What…” She started, but Zoey interrupted her, her confidence growing.

“What if it _was_ an offer? Earlier.”

Joan swallowed visibly and licked her lips.

“I don’t… What do you mean?”

Zoey walked around the side of the desk and Joan swivelled her chair to face her but didn’t get up. Zoey placed one hand on each arm of the chair, leaning forward so her face was level with Joan’s.

With what she hoped was a seductive smile, Zoey sat on Joan’s lap, straddling her in her chair.

“How can I satisfy you, Joan? Tell me what you want.”

Joan’s hands moved to her hips, holding her in place.

“I want you to be bold,” she said softly.

Zoey thought the fact that she was currently straddling her boss was a pretty bold move already, but she had enough sense not to say that right now.

Instead she reached out and brushed a strand of hair from Joan’s face, tucking it behind her ear.

Joan gasped at the tender gesture and Zoey felt like the most powerful woman in the world in that moment.

She leaned forward and brushed her lips over Joan’s, so gently. Joan whimpered softly and Zoey gave up on the idea of teasing her, she needed more and she needed it now.

Zoey kissed her hard and Joan responded no less ferociously. This was more like how she had been imagining it would be, deep and desperate and needy.

She fumbled to unbutton Joan’s blouse as they kissed, and moaned into it when she felt Joan’s hands slide down from her hips to cup her ass.

Breaking the kiss Zoey pulled back slightly to watch as she parted Joan’s blouse, the tips of her fingers brushing over Joan’s ribs, making her shiver. Joan’s chest was heaving, a slight red blush creeping along the newly exposed skin. She was wearing a delicate black lace bra which probably cost more than Zoey’s entire outfit.

Zoey leaned forward, trailing kisses down Joan’s neck, over her collarbones, and down. She could feel Joan’s nipple hardening through the lace as she kissed it, and the needy little moans Joan was making sent jolts of electricity through her body.

Reaching up she pulled the lace down and cupped Joan’s breast with her palm, swirling her tongue around the pert nipple. Joan’s back arched and her fingertips squeezed even tighter on Zoey’s butt.

Zoey moved to repeat the motions on the other breast, drinking in every detail, from the softness of Joan’s skin to the noises she was making. How had she ever lived without this?

Joan squirmed underneath her and she knew they both needed more. Without ceasing the movements of her tongue Zoey trailed her fingertips down over the surprisingly muscular plains of Joan’s stomach, pushing her hand below the waistband of Joan’s pants and into her, no doubt matching lace, panties.

Joan tilted her hips upwards to allow her better access, which Zoey took full advantage of, pushing two fingers inside her. She moaned, and Zoey couldn’t help but moan with her, everything about this was hotter than she ever could have imagined.

The angle of her wrist wasn’t ideal and Zoey knew she would get serious cramp if she spent too long in this position. Thankfully though she didn’t think that was going to be an issue.

Zoey pumped her fingers in and out, rubbing Joan’s clit with the heel of her palm and curling her fingers with every in stroke. Joan started making breathy little ‘oh’ sounds and Zoey couldn’t resist pausing a moment, bringing her head up away from Joan’s body to take in the sight before her.

Joan’s head was thrown back, her eyes closed, her cheeks and chest flushed red. She looked almost exactly the way Zoey had fantasised she would, however many hours earlier, and it gave Zoey an intense thrill to know that she was the cause of Joan’s pleasure.

Joan opened her eyes and looked at Zoey with such intensity it made her breath catch in her throat.

“Zoey… Please…”

Unable to resist that, Zoey resumed the movement of her hand, faster and harder than before, her other hand massaging Joan’s breast, and her mouth finding Joan’s once more.

It wasn’t long before Joan’s legs clamped together around her wrist as her orgasm overtook her, her nails digging painfully into Zoey’s ass, as she moaned into their kiss.

Leaving her hand where it was, gently stroking up and down through Joan’s slick folds, Zoey turned her head to whisper in Joan’s ear.

“Was that bold enough for you?”

She ended the question with a light tug on her earlobe with her teeth, then withdrew her hand and stood up off of Joan.

Joan didn’t move at all, just sat there, her chest heaving and still on display. She was looking at Zoey as if she’d never seen her before in her life.

Zoey felt significantly taller than her diminutive stature at that moment. She grinned, taking one last look at her truly satisfied boss, and then turned and walked towards the door.

As she reached it she turned back for one last look at Joan, who had readjusted her bra and was pulling the two sides of her blouse together, although not yet doing up the buttons.

Zoey wanted to say something sexy, or cool, but because she was Zoey, she didn’t. She just smiled. And waved.

Joan spluttered out a laugh, covering her mouth with her hands and letting her blouse fall open again. She tilted her head to the side, then waved back at Zoey, the smile on her face unashamedly fond.

Warmth flooded through Zoey and she left, feeling like she was floating all the way back to her apartment.

Of course her brain was already beginning to churn out a million anxious questions. What if Joan fired her? What if they never spoke of this again? What if Zoey asked her out on a proper date?

But she wasn’t quite ready to give up this happy glow and overanalyse everything just yet.

So instead she clambered into bed and proceeded to satisfy herself, several times.

All while picturing Joan’s flushed chest, and Joan’s smile, and Joan’s moans, and Joan’s laugh…

Eventually she fell asleep, still thinking of Joan.

**Author's Note:**

> I am OBSESSED with this pairing! Hit me up with prompts if you want here or on tumblr (same username).


End file.
